borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandit (manufacturer)
Bandit is a new manufacturer introduced in Borderlands 2. Bandits are prolific manufacturers of weapons and vehicles on the planet Pandora. In the five years between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, the bandits have begun to produce their own vehicles and "jerry-rigged" their own weapons, grenades, class mods and shields. Weapon Description Bandit weapons have huge magazine sizes, typically larger than that of other manufacturers (a trait also held by the former manufacturer S&S Munitions). However, their guns also feature generally longer reload times and the stats of their weapons are below average. As bandit weapons are made out of salvaged materials, most have a red/rusted appearance and are constructed with makeshift parts like tape and steel banding. Fitting with their large magazine sizes, bandit guns also feature unconventionally huge gun magazines, which are most noticeable on their pistols and SMGs: pistols of green quality and above use miniature double-drum magazines, while SMGs feature a box magazine on each side of the weapon, which are detached one after the other upon reloading. Pre-release images of bandit-made weapons featured "rough and ready" parts such as the use of bolts and nuts as iron sights and glass bottles used as scopes. These features were largely abandoned in Borderlands 2's final release version. Some bandit-manufactured weapons do feature a bent, vertical screw in the place of a rear iron sight. The names of most bandit weapons often have poor grammar and spelling (e.g. "Shooty Mashine Gun" and "Bulets Go Fasterified Acurate smgg"), reflecting on the general literacy of typical bandits. Products The following are items made by bandits. Weapons: *Pistols - Ass Beeter!, Hed Shoter!, Magamum!, Pistal, Ratatater! *SMGs - Acurate smgg, Barfy, Burny, rokgun, Shoky, Slagy, smig *Shotguns - longer ragne kilier, oberkil!, Room Clener, Skatergun, Stret Sweper *Assault Rifles - Ass Beeter!, Carbene, Mashine Gun, Rokets!, Spinigun *Rocket Launchers - Area efect, bombabarbardeer, Launcher, Zooka! Weapons: *Pistols - Dart, Spiker *SMGs - Plasma Caster *Shotguns - Splasher Blashter *Assault Rifles - BlASSter *Rocket Launchers - PRAZMA CANON Weapons: *Pistols - Tinderbox *SMGs - Bone Shredder, Orc *Shotguns - Dog, Jolly Roger, RokSalt, Teeth of Terramorphous *Assault Rifles - CHOPPER *Rocket Launchers - Roaster Weapons: *Pistols - Gub *SMGs - Slagga *Shotguns - Sledge's Shotgun *Assault Rifles - Madhous! *Rocket Launchers - Badaboom Weapons: *SMGs - Tattler Weapons: *Assault Rifles - Sawbar Class Mods - Legendary Berserker, Devastator, Raider, Slayer Of Terramorphous (Salvador), Banshee, Survivor, Punk, Legendary Psycho, Blister, Crunch, Meat, Toast, Reaper, Slab, Torch, Wound, Cleric, Legendary Reaper, Legendary Sickle, Legendary Torch Grenade Mods - , Shields - , , , , Prefixes *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, Stret Sweper shotguns always receive the Duble Bareld prefix. *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, longer ragne kilier shotguns always receive the Huntining prefix. *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, Room Clener shotguns always receive the Threpul Bareled prefix. *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, Rokets! assault rifles always receive the Rockit prefix. *Common rarity launchers with Bandit grip (bladed) always receive the gratuitius prefix even with elemental capacitor present. *Regardless of the grip or any accessory they may spawn with, Gemstone pistols, shotguns, SMGs and assault rifles always receive the Quartz prefix. Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons White-quality bandit weapons are a crude, rusted-metal reddish-brown colour, with a faint myriad of other colours due to poor paintwork. White-tier weapons have a simple, vertical magazine. * weapons Green-quality weapons are often a light shade of red, with a painting of a toothed shark mouth near the barrel. Green-tier shotguns or higher will have a vertical drum magazine with visible ammunition, but assault rifle will still use the vertical magazine and pistols may use their drum magazine. * weapons Blue-quality weapons are a mixture of red and dark navy colours, and are very clean in appearance. They will also have greyish areas, around the magazine and on the grip. All blue tier weaponry will use the Drum magazine variant of their guns, with exception to the odd pistol now and then. * / weapons Purple weapons are a shining bright red with bright orange/yellow highlights or yellow metal attachments. This includes yellow/orange markings on sights, grips, and/or magazines, they have also been heavily doodled on using high quality black paint. All weapons will use their drum magazine variant. * weapons Bandit weaponry with the "Quartz" prefix have a single-tone, dark pink color scheme with black outlines on sights, grips, and magazines. These weapons also have orange highlights. * weapons Legendary weapons will use glossed metal dotted with splodges of a contrasting colour with exception to the Gub, which uses an orange argyle pattern. The Madhous! and Badaboom are red and blue, the Slagga is purple and cyan, and Sledge's Shotgun uses a metallic gold paint job, with matte black paint in other places. * weapons Completely silver, consisting of graffiti drawn all over. * weapons The Sawbar shares the same skin as purple quality weapons do. Notes *Bandits are the only manufacturers to produce five weapon types, as opposed to four like other manufacturers. *Bandit weapon sights all have signature designs; rocket launcher sights are elongated with a crude screw; pistol sights are suspended from small metal brackets, rifles sights are decently constructed with a computerized display, SMG sights are equipped with a crafted end, and shotgun scopes are extremely crude with two vertical screws. *Krieg's Buzz Axe is manufactured by bandits, and depending on his skills, the axe's material will be of blue, purple, or legendary rarity. *In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Bandit is replaced by Scav as a manufacturer, however, both manufacturers are functionally the same. Gallery Concept art Banditguns.jpg|Mashine Gun - The lower image shows the weapon as it appears in the final game bandit600.jpg|Bandit SMG concept art Bandit SMG 2.jpg Bandit SMG 1.jpg Bandit shotgun concept.jpg|Design of the Bandit-made shotguns Bandit shield.jpg|Concept of a Bandit-constructed shield Bandit pistol sketches.jpg Bandit elemental accessories.jpg|Concepts of Bandit elemental accessories Bandit breakdown.jpg References *﻿The Gun Peddlers Of Pandora on Game Informer fr:Bandit (Borderlands 2) uk:Бандит ru:Бандит Category:Manufacturers Category:Borderlands 2